Field
Various exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to administration of medicaments.
Description of the Related Art
Some people suffer from medical conditions such as severe allergies that may result in anaphylaxis. Anaphylaxis may be treated by administration of epinephrine. Patients may be prescribed an auto-injector of epinephrine to treat sudden anaphylaxis.
Anaphylaxis, however, often leads to an emergency situation wherein epinephrine or other medication should be administered as soon as possible to prevent loss of life or other complications. Proper use of the auto-injector to treat anaphylaxis is therefore important. Patients with medical conditions that may result in anaphylaxis are often inexperienced at providing medical treatment. Use of an auto-injector may also be intimidating for some patients. Moreover, an emergency situation requiring treatment may arise at unexpected times or after a significant time from receiving the auto-injector and instructions for use from a doctor or pharmacist. Additionally, due to the unpredictable times at which need for the auto-injector arise, the medicament may expire before the auto-injector is used and, therefore, may not effectively treat anaphylaxis in an emergency situation.